1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic tool and, more particularly, to a hydraulic tool having a transmission with a wobble plate.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,417 discloses a portable battery powered crimper having a transmission with a wobble plate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,024 discloses a wobble plate connected to the shaft by a member with an angled front face.
One problem that can be encountered with conventional pumps having a wobble plate transmission is in regard to vibrations due to the irregular shape of the wobble plate or driving bevel disk for the wobble plate. There is a need for a design which can operate at higher rotational speeds without substantial vibrations and resulting wear.